emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7825 (15th May 2017)
Plot Carly assures Marlon she can handle Leo being around full-time. Besotted, he tells her she's amazing. When Carly takes April and Leo to school, Marlon looks at the engagement ring he's bought. Rhona worries that Marlon doesn't think she's fit to be a mother so Vanessa suggests tells Marlon the truth but Rhona refuses. Vanessa is adamant Rhona needs to focus on herself and get professional help. Vanessa explains she's already called the rehab and can go this afternoon. Paddy helps Marlon practice his proposal. Marlon thanks Paddy for helping him and they joke about Carly punching below her weight. Handyman Tony fixes the plumbing and electrical fault at Wishing Well Cottage although the Dingles are left with a large bill. In the café, Vanessa informs Paddy that Rhona is going to rehab this afternoon and in turn, Paddy fills in Marlon. Nervous Marlon tries to build up the courage to ask Bob's permission to marry Carly but doesn't go through with it. Matt asks Diane about Carly. The factory is having issues with the air conditioning so Jai offers the workers the rest of the day off. They're all delighted except Nell. Marlon finally works up the courage to ask Bob for permission to marry Carly. Bob is ecstatic. Carly walks into the pub and is shocked to come face to face with Matt. Whilst waiting for an engineer, Rishi dances around the factory singing 'Hot In Herre'. He unbuttons his shirt and prances into the staff room but gets a fright when he sees Nell in there. Carly takes Matt into the backroom where she apologises to her ex. Matt shouts, questioning why she got in touch after all this time, especially as she didn't contact him after Billy died. Carly struggles to hold back the tears as Matt recalls how he heard his son died from a man in a pub. Carly reminds him he didn't want anything to do with her or Billy. Matt protests that he was scared but came back. He talks about his emotions in the half an hour he spent with his son and blames Carly for taking that away from him. Sam moans to Zak about Chrissie getting her knickers in a twist over the preparations for the upcoming festival. Zak spots an opportunity to earn some money so Sam agrees to have a word with Chrissie. Rhona prepares to head to rehab and is delighted that Marlon has allowed her to say goodbye to Leo before heading off. Carly informs Matt how much he hurt her and how she wasted the little time she had with Billy trying to get over him. Matt reminds Carly that Billy was his baby too and things would've been different if he was there. He gets in Carly's face explaining he feels guilty for grieving the son he never knew. Marlon walks in and upon seeing how distressed Carly is, he tries to push Matt out the room. Matt turns around and punches Marlon to the floor before walking out. Nell protests that she isn't guilty of breaking and entering as she never left because she couldn't face going back to the hostel. Jai invites her to stay at Holdgate Farm, although Rishi worries what Megan will say. As Marlon nurses his bloody lip, Carly explains how she messaged Matt to get closure. Whilst Carly gets some ice, Marlon stares at the ring. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer Guest cast *Matt - Jack Hickey *Tony - Ben Burman Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Car park, public bar and backroom *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden and reception *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor and staff room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,420,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes